


The Servant's Reward

by growligan



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Size Kink, graphic descriptions of the inside of someone's body, using a microscopic person as a dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: When unseen misfortune turns Melkor into the tiniest of Valar, he decides to give his most loyal servant a very special reward.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Servant's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> The sex will start in the next chapter, this is just setting it up ;)

There had been no sign of the oncoming battle. As far as Melkor knew, the Elves were off in their forests and caves, playing a rude and unwelcome game of hide and seek with him, not planning an attack. And yet, that had turned out to be exactly what they were doing.

At the break of dawn, thousands upon thousands of elven horns had sounded, and an army of pretty boys had marched upon Angband, waving swords and spears at him. The battle had been fierce but brief, for Melkor had been having a particularly bad day before the Elves even had showed up, and decided this would be one of those rare times when he himself would enter the battlefield. The small soldiers had not stood a chance against his physical might and stature, and victory had seemed to be at hand, until _they_ came.

The sound of wings was what heralded it. A great woosh that seemed to fill the skies, and the next thing he knew, big hulking shapes appeared on the horizon. There was no doubt to Melkor even before they arrived: Manwë, his cursed and vile brother, had sent his most mightiest servants to win the battle for him. It wasn’t unlike Manwë to not go into battle himself – Melkor supposed they were alike in that way – but it was rarely that he sent out his fiercest fighters. The eagles were mighty and swift, but they were nothing compared to Manwë’s war pigeons.

The beaked beasts ascended upon the armies of Orcs – they were getting inbred, Melkor had noticed lately. He supposed that was the one elven aspect that he couldn’t take away from them, and it wasn’t for a lack of trying – and slaughtered them with cruel wanton. Not wanting to show fear in front of the elven warriors, Melkor had decided to take the battle back to the hateful flappers, and using the very last bit of his strength, he forced himself to grow even taller (he was already the size of a house) until he was tall enough to reach them.

Roaring angrily, the Dark Lord of Arda grabbed a nearby pigeon and crushed its muscular grey body in his blackened fist. His angry roars were drowned by the pigeon’s fearful cries, and soon multiple pigeon corpses, the size of a bodybuilder, were littering the ground.

The battle had been won. Melkor had found victory for the first time in his whole life, and a feeling of pride surged through him, but it was followed by something else. The ruler of darkness started shrinking. He got smaller and smaller, until he was small enough that his dick in house-sized body was bigger than he currently was. But he kept shrinking even more, until even a nearsighted Hobbit couldn’t be blamed for assuming that he was a very mobile action figure.

The last bit of his innate powers had left the once so mighty Vala and left him an embarrassing parody of his former self. He was small, but in an abnormal way. Desperate to get inside before anyone accidentally stepped on him, he took off running, hoping against hope that he’d find his loyal Mairon. Mairon was good at fixing things, and the miniature Dark Lord could need some fixing right now.

As he ran, he thought he saw some ants stare at him threateningly.


End file.
